Gems for Jethro Series Part 3: Marble & Lace
by OrangePlasticGummyBear
Summary: One shot, can be stand alone from series. Gibbs/OFC est ship. Gibbs comes home to find Em in the kitchen, but what she's doing heats things up in a hurry. ***ADULT SITUATION***


**For the full back story on this relationship read the first two stories in the "Gems for Jethro" series. The summarized version is that Gibbs met and fell in love with a woman 15 years younger than him named Emerald (Em) in 2010, they got married, he sold his house and moved in with her, and they had twins in April of 2011 (a boy and a girl) who are about a year old in this story. Jackson Gibbs has sold his store in Stillwater and lives in a small cabin behind Jethro and Em's log home on their three acre property to be close to his son and grandchildren. Gibbs has not yet retired from NCIS.**

*****WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT GRAPHIC SEXUALITY INCLUDING CONSENSUAL SPANKING***  
**

Gibbs pulled up to the garage noticing there were really no lights on in his house, glancing at the clock on the dashboard of his Dodge Challenger he realized the twins were long asleep and his father had likely gone back to his cabin a few hours ago. He parked in his spot, pressing the button to close the garage door behind him as he opened the car door and stepped out.

Opening the door leading from the garage to the hallway into the main part of the house, he could hear music coming from the kitchen and saw low lights on. Smiling, he knew his wife was still up, probably drinking her late night coffee and waiting for him to come home. The music was up just loud enough she may not have heard the garage door open, and he hoped that was the case. He slipped his shoes off by the door quietly, shutting the door behind him without a sound.

Creeping down the hallway toward the kitchen, Gibbs went into stealth mode as he reached the corner, peeking around carefully to assess Em's location and actions in the room. His breath caught, his jaw relaxed, falling open slightly as he spotted his wife dancing in the kitchen to what he was quite sure was the kind of music he'd heard in a gentlemen's club before during an undercover assignment. His eyes followed her every motion and he could feel his body responding to the sensuality of her movements.

Her long curly deep red hair was flowing down her back and shoulders with Em's fingers running through it in the most tantalizing manner he'd ever seen. The entire length of her slender body and all her curves swayed in time with the music, hips gyrating sexily to the beat. She had her back to him all the while so when her hands slipped down from her hair to the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it up slightly, revealing the black lace boyshort panties that accentuated her ass in such a way they were Gibbs' favorite, he was nearly over the edge with lust.

Silently, he slid his sport coat off, stepping around to hang it over the back of the end bar chair at the kitchen island and made his way up behind his wife without a sound. Placing his hands firmly on her hips, he felt her startle slightly, but she settled quickly as she recognized the familiar feel of his hands on her body and didn't resist when he pulled her hard against his firm body.

A grin played at her lips as she felt his growing arousal between them. Em reached her hands up and behind her to run her fingers through his silver hair and guide his lips to her neck where he quickly took the hint, kissing and nipping at her soft skin, sending shivers down her spine. His hands slipped up under her tee, seemingly raising her body temperature as they traveled, reaching her bare breasts, taking her nipples between his rough thumbs and fingers, rolling them expertly into stiff peaks. He smiled against the smooth skin of her neck as a moan of satisfaction escaped her lips.

All the while, she wasn't done teasing him to a heightened state of arousal, continuing to sway her hips to the beat of the music, shaking her ass just enough to drive him crazy, and making sure every movement was done pressed up against his body. His body rewarded her efforts with a throbbing stiff erection, and a deep throaty growl emitted as the last shreds of his resolve gave and he tugged her tee over her head, leaving her in nothing but the lacey panties that started all of this in the first place.

Knowing Jethro was beyond the point of simple teasing, Em turned into his arms as the next song came on, tugging his polo and undershirt out of his pants. He helped her make quick work of getting him out of them, leaving him bare-chested. She ran her hands up his taut abs, over his broad muscular chest, and out over his strong shoulders and arms before returning down to the buckle of his belt while he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her into a crushing and nearly dizzying kiss.

Despite the distraction, Em had his belt, button, and zipper all undone, pushing his pants and boxer briefs over his hips swiftly. When they were as low as her arms could reach given the hold he had on her, she used a foot to push them down to the floor where he stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side.

He reached down grabbing her at the back of her thighs, lifting her to his waist, nothing but the lace of her panties between them as he pressed her back against the kitchen island, his tongue flicking over her neck, along her collarbone, and across her shoulder, his teeth playfully nipping at her soft skin.

There were soft moans, low growls, sighs, and grunts, as they kissed and teased until she couldn't take it anymore. "Jethro, please, I want you now."

She felt him smile against her skin. "Oh, you're a little tease and you know it. You're gonna wait till I'm ready to give it to you."

He lifted her up and set her ass on the marble island, pushing her back to lean against the bar. He slowly slipped his hands under her, skillfully removing the last lacey garment on her body but not before leaning over her and giving her a playful bite through the fabric then pulling it over her hips and down her long legs, tossing them off onto the floor with his own clothing.

Jethro took a moment to admire his wife laid back on the kitchen island before him, her head resting on the island bar, hair strewn out across the marble, hands clenching the edges of the countertop, her legs spread as he stood between them, and he could see the glistening wetness of her awaiting him. Letting a smirk play at his lips, he slowly began kissing his way from her knee up her leg, along her inner thigh, breathing in the scent of her arousal as he neared the juncture of her legs.

Giving her clit a teasing flick with his tongue, her reaction was immediate. A loud breathy moan escaped her mouth as her back arched and she wrapped her legs around his shoulders, pulling him into her, begging for more. He slowly licked her causing her to shudder with pleasure before he obliged her desires, delving his tongue into her depths as she released a series of panty moans and undecipherable words. Bringing one hand up to a bare breast and rolling her pert nipple between his fingers, he slid his other hand down her body and began working his rough thumb over her clit, eliciting sounds he was sure would have been screams but she was likely biting her lower lip holding them back. He barely noticed the music had changed as she rocked her hips into his ministrations, encouraging him along as she neared her climax.

It was only a matter of minutes later when he felt her coming undone, her body writhing as the spasms of orgasm took over. Jethro buried his tongue within her, feeling the tightness and tasting the sweetness of her release. As she finally relaxed back onto the island, he licked at her a few more times then let his tongue travel up her body slowly, pulling her into his arms and toward him. Their lips met passionately before she pushed back, breathing hard, her eyes dilated with desire for him.

"I want you now, Jethro. I want to feel you inside me." The words were breathy, barely audible, but they were clear to him.

He lifted her up off the island and lowered her down till her feet hit the floor then turned her around, leaning her over the marble counter and giving her a smack on the ass to which she responded with a sensual moan. "You wanna play the tease? I'll take you the way I want tonight, hard and rough." He used one foot to push her feet apart, spreading her legs to give him entrance.

Gibbs knew she liked it when he took control over her like this and didn't hesitate to play the game with his wife. He grabbed one of her hips hard, knowing she'd likely have finger shaped bruises in the morning, but she wouldn't complain at the way he manhandled her tonight. Using his free hand, he guided his hard length into her awaiting wet opening, ramming himself in all the way to the hilt easily with her slickness and let out a deep throaty growl at the satisfying feel of her tight warmth around his cock.

Waiting for a moment to enjoy the feel of her enveloping him, he soon began finding an arousing rhythm, gripping one of her shoulders to keep her steady, and continuing his hold on her hip. Each plunge into her heat was taken hard and a little rough, occasionally releasing her hip to smack her ass, pleasing him further with the way she let out a moan and tightened around him each time he did.

Em gripped the edge of the marble counter, using it to push herself against him as he rammed into her harder and harder with each thrust. He lowered his hand from her shoulder, reaching around to finger her clit as he moved inside her, wanting to bring her to the edge again and over along with him.

Soon he could feel her legs weakening beneath her as her heat tightened around him with each stroke inside her. He knew she was near the edge and about ready to jump off. He quickened the pace, moments away from his own undoing.

That was all it took before she was enveloping him in heated spasms milking his hard cock, draining him completely. He made a few more thrusts into her then held himself deep inside her waiting until his own throbbing release subsided, leaning forward and playfully biting her back as he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him.

Kissing her shoulder tenderly, he spoke in a low voice. "You know I love you, Em."

She tossed her curly red hair to the side, reaching a hand back to run her fingers through the short silver hairs at the back of his head, turning to look at him. "I know, Jethro. I love you too."

**Reviews, comments, and feedback are appreciated! This is my first M rated piece. I've never written explicit sexual content before. I hope I didn't do too bad. Please let me know what you think!**

*****Music in this scene: 50 Cent's "Disco Inferno", Goldfrapp's "Ooh La La" and "Strict Machine"**

"**Ooh La La" was actually featured on NCIS, season 3, episode 6 "Voyeur's Web"**

"**Strict Machine" was featured in season 4, episode 3 "Singled Out"**

**Neither are found on the NCIS soundtracks.**


End file.
